Learning to Fall
by KieyuuMizuumi
Summary: Haru realizes that she wasn't in love with Tsuna.Every time Yamamoto is near she couldn't be her usual self.As it goes, she seek answer from her friend Kyoko who's willing to help her.


Learning to Fall

Takes place on their ordinary everyday life.

Haru woke up one morning realizing she wasn't in love with Tsuna anymore, no, in the first place she wasn't really in love with him. She found it weird. All those times, all the things she did for him didn't mean a thing. So, what now? That's the question she asked herself.

" If I'm not in love with Tsuna-san anymore, then why? Is it that really easy to stop falling for someone?"

She let out a deep sigh for not knowing the answer she gave herself. She was currently walking towards Tsuna's house. Still confused.

" No! I'm still in love with Tsuna-san and I will be his wife!" She said with determination. To cheer herself.

" Hey!" A voice from behind her interrupted.

She felt her heart skip a beat hearing that familiar voice. She slowly turned around and found Yamamoto smiling at her.

" Yo!" he greeted raising his right hand.

" Uhh… Yamamoto-san!" she exclaimed.

Once again, there's that weird skip beat she felt earlier.

" Going to Tsuna's house?" the boy asked.

"Yes!" Loudly she answered.

"Uhh.."

She saw Yamamoto raised an eyebrow, maybe because of confusion and the way his face looked like, like wanting to asked "what's wrong with you."

" Hahi! Yamamoto-san's going there, too?" she asked controlling herself.

" Yep."

"Then let's go there together."

" Ok."

They continued walking but not talking to each other.

"Haru why not being so talkative when needed? Idiot!" she scolded herself in her mind.

Until they arrived at Tsuna's house, still they were quiet.

After a long tiring day with Yamamoto's presence around her, she couldn't be her usual self. She found doing things hard though it was really easy. Even her friends thought something's wrong with her although they didn't told her, she knew. The way they looked at her, tells her that.

"Mo! Haru you really are stupid! What's wrong with you! What's wrong with me!"

It was late in the evening. She was having trouble with herself that she couldn't go to sleep. So now, all she did was lecturing and scolding herself until she fell asleep.

Morning breaks. Another day to solve Haru's problem. She and Kyoko planned to go out that day with Lambo and I-pin. They were at the park.

"Haru-chan, yesterday… umm, are you alright? You were acting weird? Kyoko asked her.

She didn't spoke for a moment. Silence. She was really confused of what she was feeling. Then, Yamamoto's smiling face popped out of her mind, a reason to made her heart beat and made her blush.

" Kyoko-chan!" she said.

" W-what Haru?"

"Yamamoto-san's presence troubled me!" she blurted out blushing. " I don't know why but there's this feelings I have whenever I see him! But I'm sure I still like Tsuna-san!"

Kyoko was just staring at her absorbing the things she confessed.

"Kyoko-chan?"

Her friend smiled then looked away.

"Haru-chan, the way you acted yesterday was because of Yamamoto-san, right?" Kyoko asked.

"Y-yes."

"Then, why'd you think it was because of him?"

"I don't know."

"Then what do you feel about him?"

"Huh?"

"I'm asking you what feeling he's giving you when you see him?"

"H-he.. my heart beat.. I'm nervous seeing him." She answered, not sure.

Once again, Kyoko stared at her, smiling.

"Kyoko-chan, I think I'm just going crazy. So, just forget what I said about Yamamoto-san." She said having a fake smile.

" Kyoko-chan! Haru!"

They both looked the way where Tsuna was. He was waving at them.

" Tsuna-san!" Haru said all happy.

She run towards the boy. Kyoko followed her.

" Where are you going, Tsuna-san?" Kyoko asked.

" I was going to the baseball court when I saw the both of you here." The boy answered shyly.

" Baseball court?"

"Yes. Yamamoto-san's practicing there now. I was thinking I should watch him since I don't have anything to do."

"Oh. Then, can we come with you?"

Haru turned to look at her friend, with her eyes wide. Kyoko was smiling at her.

"Sure." Tsuna said.

"Then, Lambo and I-pin should come,too, since we are their guardians today." Kyoko said.

They called the kids and then went their way to where Yamamoto was.

Haru, Kyoko and Tsuna were sitting on the benches outside the court while watching Yamamoto practicing. While Lambo and I-pin, as usual, playing around. But Haru seemed didn't mind anything because her attention was only at the boy holding the baseball bat, hitting the ball and make a homerun. "Yamamoto-san." She whispered

Ah, there it is again. The familiar skip beat of her heart when Yamamoto turned to their direction and smiled. Being mesmerized by his smile, Haru didn't realized that he was walking towards them. She was staring at him, blushing. Yamamoto stopped in front of her. Well, his face showed that he was wondering what's up with her. He even looked at Tsuna and Kyoko to find an answer. But the two only shrugged.

" Haru." He called.

"Hahi! Yamamoto-san!" she exclaimed and automatically stands up.

" Uhhh… something wrong?" he asked.

"N-no! Of course there's nothing's wrong! Why'd you ask!" she said, obviously panicking.

" You were spacing out for a moment."

"Oh? I am?"

" Yes."

Then, he grinned.

"Well, don't space out again if you don't want to get hit by a ball." He said as he turned his back.

"What?"

"Kidding."

He turned his head around and winked at her.

"Oh.."

But then again, she spaced out as she stared at his back.

"Haru-chan, why don't we go buy some drinks." Kyoko's voice let her came back to her senses.

She turned around to see her, but wrong move. Kyoko was grinning at her. Luckily, Tsuna was not there to see her like that because he was busy catching Lambo who currently throwing bombs anywhere.

"A-ano, Kyoko-san…"

"Haru-chan, I guess you already answered the question you were asking me earlier."

"Huh?"

" About Yamamoto-san."

"Hahi!"

Kyoko giggled.

"Haru-chan, you were staring at him the whole time. Plus, you were blushing at the same time."Haru-chan, guess you help it huh? Falling for Yamamoto-san." Smiling Kyoko said as she stared at her.

"Me? Falling for Yamamoto-san?" she whispered in the wind.

She once again looked the direction where Yamamoto is. She continued staring at him until the thought of falling for him absorbs by her mind and her heart.


End file.
